Papy Lulu
by NenupharDuMal
Summary: Pour échapper à un mariage forcé imposé par Lucius, Draco décide de s'enfuir avec Harry... et il va découvrir comme beaucoup avant lui que le brun est un véritable aimant à catastrophes.
1. Décision radicale

_Coucou les amis !_

_Voici ma deuxième fic que j'ai décidé de réécrire. Ce sera une mini-fic sans prétentions, composée de quatre chapitres. J'espère que ce début vous mettra l'eau à la bouche et vous donnera l'envie de lire les autres chapitres. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1**

**Décision radicale**

Harry Potter avançait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard en cette belle journée de fin juin. Il venait de passer ses Aspics haut la main, Voldy était allé dire bonjour à Lucifer dans les Enfers et par dessus tout, il avait enfin trouvé l'amour avec un grand A en la personne de Draco Malfoy. Eh oui, cela peut sembler assez soudain surtout qu'il n'y a pas encore longtemps, ils passaient leur temps à se sauter à la gorge. Maintenant, ils se sautent dessus tout court. Pour dire vrai, c'était arrivé pendant une de leurs légendaires disputes. Un moment ils se battaient, en se lançant des noms d'oiseaux, et l'autre moment ils s'embrassaient comme des assoiffés. C'est que pendant toutes ces années, leur passion n'avait fait que s'accumuler, et une fois à jour libre, elle les avait instantanément consumés…

Sérieusement, vous y avez cru à ce cliché sur pattes ? Bien sûr que non, ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble comme ça, pffff. Bande d'impatients. Si vous voulez savoir les circonstances de leur mise en couple, alors continuez à lire. C'est moi, le narrateur qui décide de ce que je dis.

Donc, pour en revenir à notre Survivant national, ben oui il est British le petit Harry, ce dernier, en pensant à son chéri, eut un sourire niais qui se scotcha à son visage. Il continua de marcher en se rappelant avec une certaine nostalgie comment tout avait commencé. Les souvenirs défilaient dans ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il ferait mieux de faire attention à où il allait.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry venait de sortir de la salle commune et se dirigeait lentement à son aise vers la Grande Salle. Comme il avait faim il décida d'emprunter un passage secret qui débouchait directement sur le Hall Principal. Au tournant d'un couloir, il entendit des bruits sourds. En avançant à tâtons il se rendit compte que c'était Draco Malfoy en train de se défouler avec ses poings contre un pauvre mur qui ne lui avait rien demandé. _

_Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant de la tristesse dans ses yeux. En effet lui le Survivant était amoureux du Prince des Serpentards et même si ce dernier le haïssait, ça lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état._

_Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers le blond qui ne l'ayant pas remarqué continuait à boxer le mur._

_- Alors Malfoy, t'es tombé amoureux du mur qui t'a trompé et tu te venges? dit Harry d'un voix trainante qui sans se rendre compte était une parfaite réplique de la voix de Draco_

_Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et rétorqua,_

_- Et toi, Pot-pot-potter, toujours en train de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres ?_

_- Non juste dans les tiennes, c'est plus amusant._

_- Le jour où tu te mêleras de ma vie, mon père me prendra dans ses bras en me disant qu'il m'aime devant toute la communauté sorcière, dit Draco fier de sa répartie._

_Le brun se contenta de sourire un instant, puis reprit la parole. _

_- Ce n'est pas un défi irréalisable, je te promets que dans une semaine ton père va rappliquer à l'école et te dire ce que tu viens de me proposer._

_- Hum laisse-moi en douter, tu veux ? Il me semble que je connais mieux mon père que toi._

_Harry eut un sourire énigmatique et dit,_

_- Je connais quelqu'un qui le connaît mieux..._

_Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'en alla manger._

_Et il avait tenu parole, une semaine plus tard, Lucius Malfoy débarquait en plein milieu de la Grande Salle le visage radieux. Il se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras en criant tout fort,_

_-Je t'aime, mon fils, tu es la lumière de ma vie. Et jamais rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer !_

_Sur le coup, la mâchoire de la totalité des personnes présentes dans la salle était allée se fracasser par terre au sens propre du terme… bon d'accord peut-être pas au sens propre. Voyons ! Même si j'ai tendance à exagérer, en tant que narrateur il est tout à fait normal pour moi de le faire, puisque je veux rendre l'histoire plus palpitante. Et si vous êtes assez cornichons pour croire que physiquement il est possible pour la mâchoire d'aller se fracasser toute seule par terre, alors qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?_

_Draco réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de son père à grand renfort de bras et de jambes et demanda un peu essoufflé,_

_- Père ? Allez-vous bien ?_

_A ce moment-là Harry se leva de la table des Gryffondors et tout fier dit,_

_- Tu vois Draco j'ai réussi à tenir mon pari. Lucius, remerciez votre fils pour la petite scène dont vous venez de faire la démonstration._

_Malfoy Senior lui jeta un regard noir et reprit son masque glacial._

_Mais Draco fixait le Survivant avec des yeux exorbités._

_- Tu veux dire que tu as fait chanter mon père pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il vient de faire ?_

_- Bien sûr, je t'avais dit que je relèverais ce défi et je l'ai fait même si pour cela j'ai dû user de quelques… stratégies._

_Tout à coup Papa Malfoy se tourna furieux vers le brun._

_- Stratégies ? Vous vous moquez de moi Potter ? Vous m'avez carrément menacé de révéler au monde sorcier mon amour p…_

_Il s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Harry sourit narquoisement._

_- Je vois que vous avez failli révéler votre petit secret tout seul comme un grand sans même avoir eu besoin de mon aide, cher Lucius._

_Puis se tournant vers Draco, il ajouta,_

_- Bien comme j'ai relevé le défi, il va de soi que j'attends une récompense de ta part. Je te dirai ce que je veux ce soir, je viendrai dans ta chambre de Préfet à 19h tapantes._

_Et sur ces bonnes paroles il se tourna et sortit de la Grande Salle sous le regard éberlué de tout le monde._

_Dans leur petit coin, Ron et Hermine échangèrent un regard complice, ils savaient depuis longtemps qu'Harry était amoureux de Draco Malfoy et il semblerait qu'il soit sur le point de le prendre dans ses filets. Tous les deux eurent un sourire diabolique, ouh ! ils allaient bien pouvoir s'amuser parce que Potter versus Malfoy ce ne serai pas le calme plat tous les jours._

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Harry sourit en se rappelant quel genre de récompense il avait demandé à Draco le soir-même. Sur le coup, l'expression de son visage à ce moment-là aurait valu tous les Gallions du monde mais il s'était vite repris et la seconde suivante il s'était jeté sur lui pour lui prendre voracement la bouche. Harry frissonna et une chaleur s'installa en lui alors qu'il se souvint de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il bifurquait à un coin, il se sentit attiré en arrière et avant d'avoir pu dire « Scroutt à Pétard », il se retrouva dans un placard à balais, Draco en train de l'embrasser comme si c'était la fin du monde. Finalement à bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Harry voyant le regard blessé de Draco, lui demanda,

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le fils Malfoy le regarda pendant un long moment comme s'il voulait graver les traits de son visage dans son esprit pour l'éternité.

- Mon père va venir ici demain avant la remise des diplômes et me marier de gré ou de force à cette greluche de Parkinson. Il n'a rien voulu entendre quand je lui ai dit que je t'aimais toi et que je ne l'épouserais pour rien au monde.

Harry, en entendant ça, se raidit. Dans sa tête, tout était en train de se mélanger, soudain pris de vertiges, il se serait effondré si Draco ne l'avait pas soutenu.

- Hé Harry, ne fais pas cette tête. Je t'assure que jamais rien ne me séparera de toi. J'ai déjà un plan.

Le brun sembla reprendre un peu conscience et le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Regard auquel Draco répondit.

- Oui, si tu m'aimes, fuis avec moi. C'est le seul moyen pour nous d'avoir la liberté et de pouvoir nous marier. De toute façon, on a fini nos études et le diplôme, on peut toujours aller le demander en avance à Dumbeldore, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

A présent Harry le regardait avec des yeux ahuris.

- Tu veux qu'on fuie ?

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas très honorable de fuir, mais si tu veux qu'on reste ensemble, on n'a pas le choix.

Le brun le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes et finit pas faire un bref hochement de tête en signe de son accord.

- Viens qu'on ne perde pas de temps alors, tout d'abord direction bureau de Dumbeldore, dit-il en prenant la main de blond et en sortant du placard.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, essoufflés et Harry prononça,

- Tarte au lemon.

Draco haussa un sourcil et dit,

- Tu ne trouves pas que le mot de passe a des connotations perverses ?

- Si, peut-être que Dumby a enfin décidé de se dévergonder, on ne sait jamais, les miracles peuvent exister, tu sais.

- Beurk, par pitié ne me mets pas ces images en tête, je n'y survivrais pas.

Harry lui fit un sourire digne d'un Serpentard et toqua à la porte.

- Entrez, dit la voix d'Albus Dumbeldore de derrière la porte.

En l'ouvrant, ils trouvèrent le directeur assis derrière son bureau en train de sucer une pastille… au citron apparemment, vu la boîte de bonbons au citron se trouvant en face de lui.

- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent gênés, puis Harry étant un Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire censé être le plus courageux de deux, prit la parole et lui expliqua toute la situation brièvement. Enfin, difficile à décrire, mais ça donnait plus ou moins ça :

- Draco et moi nous nous aimons, le père de Draco est contre et veut le marier de force à une fille, Draco et moi avons décidé de nous enfuir, pouvez-vous nous donner nos diplômes maintenant ?... S'il vous plaît ? ajouta-t-il après coup.

Quand il eut fini, Harry reprit le souffle, car sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait retenu pendant tout le temps qu'il avait parlé.

Dumbeldore resta silencieux pendant un instant, puis ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit deux feuilles qui apparemment avaient déjà été déposées là pour être sous la main le moment venu.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avec l'air de se dire « Mais comment a-t-il su qu'on allait venir ? »

Harry s'avança précautionneusement et prit leurs diplômes de la main de Dumbledore.

- Bien, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance, jeunes hommes. Oh et à propos, pourquoi êtes-vous venu à mon bureau ? demanda-t-il.

Harry et Draco se sourirent se rendant compte de la manière subtile qu'utilisait Dumbeldore pour leur dire qu'il ne dirait rien de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Oh, rien professeur Dumbeldore, on passait par là et on a voulu vous dire bonjour, dit Draco.

De retour dans le couloir, Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui dit,

- Bien je vais aller au dortoir et parler de tout ça à Ron et Hermione. Comme je ne vais pas prendre toute ma valise dans ma fuite, elle serait trop lourde et encombrante, j'ai besoin qu'à eux deux ils prennent les affaires que je laisserai ici et les gardent pendant un petit moment.

Draco sembla tout à coup gêné (autant qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être bien sûr parce que tout le monde sait que les Malfoy ne sont pas gênés) et bien sûr Harry le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ?

- En fait, est-ce que tu peux demander à Ron et à Hermione de prendre mes affaires aussi, parce que tu sais je ne fais pas confiance aux Serpentards et encore moins à mon père pour les laisser ici…

Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu hésites ?

Draco piqua un fard et s'écria tout de suite avec l'air d'une vierge effarouchée.

- Les Malfoy ne sont pas mignons combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ?

Mais Harry avait sa réponse toute prête cette fois-ci.

- Pourtant quelques mois avant tu disais à qui voulait l'entendre que les Malfoy ne tombaient jamais amoureux, qu'ils avaient un cœur de glace et patati patata, et pourtant regarde-toi aujourd'hui, tu es bel et bien tombé amoureux, non ?

Le blond plissa les yeux.

- Et qui te dit que je suis amoureux de toi, hein ?

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de MOI que tu étais amoureux, quoique, si tu ne m'aimais pas, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je voudrais encore fuir avec toi, répondit le brun du tac au tac.

Draco ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Tu es devenu pire qu'un Serpentard, souffla-t-il simplement.

- Je sors avec le Prince des Serpentards, que veux-tu ?

Soudain Harry se trouva avoir une immense envie de rire : chose pensée, chose faite. Ça commença d'abord doucement, puis son rire s'intensifia au point qu'il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Le tout sous les yeux inquiets de Draco, bien sûr.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par s'arrêter les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ton dernier neurone viendrait-il de mourir ?

Harry savait que derrière le sarcasme se cachait une certaine inquiétude et pour le rassurer il dit,

- Mais oui, je viens d'aller à l'enterrement de ce cher neurone, tu vois, vu qu'il était le dernier, il n'y avait personne à son enterrement alors moi, pris de pitié j'y suis allé.

- Ah et depuis quand est-ce qu'on rit aux enterrements ?

- Bah je suis sûr que c'était ce qu'aurait voulu mon neurone JO-567.

- JO-567 ?

- Bah quoi c'était le nom de mon neurone, JO c'est le début du mot Jovial et 567 c'est son numéro de série.

- Potter je crois que là tu es bon pour Sainte-Mangouste, dit Draco en secouant la tête.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais nous on a une Hermione et un Ron à attraper, dit Harry en se relevant et en marchant en direction de la tour Gryffondor suivi par Draco.

Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry dit en rougissant le mot de passe.

- Crème chantilly recouverte de chocolat.

- Mais c'est délicieux très cher, lui répondit la Grosse Dame tout en faisant pivoter son portrait.

Harry rougit encore plus et s'engouffra dans le passage sous le rire de Draco.

- Harry, arrête de rougir dès qu'on parle de chantilly recouverte de chocolat, dit le blond.

- Ouais, c'est pas toi qui t'es fait dévorer le jour où tu m'as recouvert complètement de crème chantilly et as commencé à me faire des choses vraiment pas morales. Alors pour le côté rougissement, tu repasseras, ok ?

Draco se contenta d'éclater de rire et prit tendrement dans ses bras l'autre garçon un peu plus petit que lui.

- Ah Harry, mon cher Harry, mais l'épisode avec cette crème délicieuse n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce que sera ta vie sexuelle avec moi, dit-il.

- Grmpf.

Cependant cette onomatopée d'une très grande intelligence arriva étouffée aux oreilles du blond parce que la tête du brun était pressée contre son torse.

- Je n'ai pas très bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit, chéri.

Mais Harry au lieu de se répéter préféra faire autre chose comme par exemple, il leva sa tête et l'enfouit dans le cou du blond, qu'il commença à mordiller.

Draco ferma les yeux et exhala un soupir de pur bien-être. Malheureusement ils furent interrompus par une voix délicieusement mélodieuse.

- ARGH, QUAND EST-CE QU'ALLEZ-VOUS ARRÊTER VOS COCHONNERIES ?

- Ron ! Je suis content de te voir aussi, mon frère, dit Harry comme si de rien n'était alors que tous les regards des élèves présents dans la Salle Commune étaient braqués sur eux.

- Ron combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas crier comme ça, le réprimanda Hermione.

Le roux se ratatina sur place sous le regard réprobateur de la jeune fille.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et demanda,

- Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas déclarés tous les deux ?

Les deux concernés piquèrent un fard et dirent en parfaite synchronisation.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Leur jetant un regard entendu, Harry, toujours dans les bras du blond, lui dit,

- C'est bon Draco, d'après l'expression de leurs visages, il est clair qu'ils sont ensemble, mais qu'ils préfèrent tenir leur relation secrète.

Le blond grommela quelque chose comme,

- Pas trop tôt.

Alors que les deux concernés rougissaient à vue d'œil en déglutissant légèrement.

Mais Harry changea de sujet et leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire et pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'eux.

Il était deux heures du matin et tout Poudlard était silencieux.

Deux silhouettes se glissèrent doucement en dehors du lourd portail de l'école.

Et elles disparurent dans la nuit.

**TBC**

_Et voilààààà. Alors, alors, ça vous a plu ce petit début ? Mais que vont devenir Harry et Draco ? Et Lucius, comment va-t-il réagir à leur fugue ? Ouh la la, et de qui est amoureux Lucius puisqu'il a failli le laisser échapper ? Plein de questions, et pour découvrir les réponses, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_

_Bisous bisous,_

_NdM_


	2. Changements surprenants

**Chapitre 2**

**Changements surprenants**

_Cinq ans plus tard_

Même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, Lucius Malfoy était dans tous ses états. En effet aujourd'hui, il allait après toutes ces années revoir enfin son fils.

Cinq ans plus tôt ce dernier s'était enfui avec Potter parce qu'il refusait le mariage qu'il lui imposait. Et bien que ça le tuât de le reconnaître, Lucius le comprenait. Lui-même avait été d'une hypocrisie totale de vouloir imposer ce mariage à son fils alors que de son côté, il était déjà à l'époque amoureux de… enfin, bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir poussé les choses aussi loin que d'inciter son fils à prendre la fuite. A cause de son entêtement à suivre la tradition des sang-purs, il n'avait fait que repousser son fils et l'avait en quelque sorte perdu.

Salazar seul savait où ils avaient été et ce qu'ils avaient fait durant ces cinq dernières années.

Lui avait passé ces longues années à attendre un signe de la part de Draco, se morfondant de plus en plus sous le poids de la culpabilité et du regret à mesure que le temps passait.

Et puis cette chouette aussi blanche que la neige était arrivée un beau matin – hier – avec un parchemin portant l'écriture de Draco. Il avait tellement lu et relu sa lettre qu'il la connaissait par cœur.

_Cher père,_

_Mon départ, il y a cinq ans vous a peut-être paru brusque, mais croyez-moi c'était la seule solution pour moi à l'époque. _

_Vous vouliez m'imposer un mariage et moi je le refusais de toutes les fibres de mon être. J'ai tenté de me faire entendre par vous, mais vous avez été sourd à toute protestation, ne me laissant ainsi pas le choix. _

_Donc je me suis enfui avec Harry qui est et sera mon unique amour. Dès notre départ, la première chose que nous avons faite a été de nous unir pour la vie, aussi bien légalement que magiquement. Oui, père, je prévois déjà votre réaction, et je sais que les liens magiques sont indéfectibles. Mais là était tout mon but. Pour que jamais rien ou personne ne me sépare d'Harry. Par conséquent, j'ose espérer que votre posture par rapport à ces événements s'est améliorée._

_C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, après cinq longues années d'attente, Harry et moi avons décidé de revenir. J'espère que vous m'aurez pardonné et nous laisserez loger au Manoir parce que nous n'avons pas encore acheté de maison en Angleterre._

_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois,_

_Votre fils,_

_Draco_

_P.S. : Harry et moi vous apporterons une surprise._

_P.P.S. : Nous arriverons dans la matinée du 5 juin._

Lucius Malfoy ne savait plus que penser : d'un côté sa raison refusait que son fils soit avec le Survivant, mais d'un autre côté son cœur (eh oui il en avait bien un) lui disait que son fils paraissait heureux avec ce Potter, du moins de ce qu'il devinait en lisant la lettre.

Donc à chaque fois il en revenait au même point, il avait l'impression d'être un chien qui tournait éternellement derrière sa queue.

Malfoy Senior regarda pour la cent-milliardième fois l'imposante horloge pendue au-dessus de la cheminée : plus que deux heures avant que son fils n'arrive. Deux heures ? Deux siècles, oui. Deux millénaires, oui. Mais pas deux heures. Parce que même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, son fils lui avait manqué l'air de rien durant ces longues années où il avait été absent, chose qu'il n'avouerait même pas sous la torture.

Tout à coup un petit « POP » retentit derrière lui. Le blond était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Saurfy ? demanda le Maître de maison d'une voix glaciale.

- Le petit-déjeuner de Maître est servi, Maître, couina le petit elfe avec un air apeuré.

Sans lui répondre et l'ignorant superbement, Lucius se dirigea vers la salle à manger spacieuse et s'attabla devant un petit-déjeuner qui aurait pu nourrir un régiment entier de soldats.

Le blond mangeait déjà depuis un quart d'heure quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme aux cheveux châtains et en peignoir. Ce dernier s'avança directement vers Malfoy Senior et s'assit sur ses genoux pour lui rouler une pelle extraordinaire laissant le blond essoufflé.

- Alors, beau blond, bien dormi ? murmura Remus Lupin tout en prenant un toast qu'il recouvrit d'un peu de confiture d'ananas.

- Ai-je rêvé ou as-tu bien prononcé le mot dormir ? demanda Lucius de son éternelle voix sarcastique.

- Non tu n'as pas rêvé, chéri, dit innocemment l'ex-loup-garou.

- Je vois que la potion que tu as prise pour ne plus être loup-garou, t'as non seulement donné un surplus d'énergie, mais en plus t'as rendu amnésique.

Remus prit une moue boudeuse et dit,

- Dis tout de suite que tu n'es pas content par ce surplus d'énergie.

- Voyons, voyons, très cher, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais dit ça. Il se trouve juste que tu m'épuises, je ne dors presque plus, dit le blond innocemment et avec un léger sourire en coin.

Le châtain poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et répliqua,

- Pauv' chou va.

Malfoy lui lança un regard ironique auquel Remus répondit par un haussement de sourcils.

- Au fait, c'est bien aujourd'hui que mon filleul et ton fils arrivent ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond pâlit légèrement et hocha la tête.

- Tu sais je viens de me rappeler d'une chose, dit soudain Remus.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda distraitement le blond.

- Tu te souviens il y a cinq ans quand tu as débarqué à Poudlard et t'as pris devant tout le monde ton fils dans tes bras en lui criant que tu l'aimais ?

Le blond grommela.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier le jour le plus humiliant de ma vie.

- Ouais ben t'as dit que Harry t'avait fait chanter pour que tu fasses ça. Je veux savoir ce qu'il avait menacé de révéler.

A la plus grande surprise de Remus, une légère rougeur apparut sur les pommettes de son mari. Visiblement mal-à-l'aise, Lucius se racla la gorge.

- En fait… hum je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris, mais apparemment il savait que déjà à l'époque j'étais hum…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Remus.

- Il m'avait menacé de…

- Quoi ?

- Il m'avait menacé de te dire que j'étais amoureux de toi, voilà. Content ? maugréa Lucius.

Remus eut un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre et dit,

- Plus que content. Ah ce Harry toujours à se préoccuper des autres !

- Tu trouves qu'il se préoccupait de moi alors qu'il menaçait de révéler mon amour devant tout le monde ?

- Oui, c'est sa manière d'agir à lui. Il savait aussi, parce que je le lui avais avoué, que j'étais raide dingue de toi et c'était un peu son moyen à lui de nous mettre ensemble… tout en faisant d'une pierre deux coups bien sûr vu qu'il a séduit ton fils en même temps en faisant ça.

- Je suis surpris, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Potter soit si subtil. Quand je me souviens de son père, franchement ce n'était pas un cadeau.

- Oui j'avoue que James n'était pas la subtilité incarnée, mais je peux t'assurer qu'à part la ressemblance physique, le père et le fils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun. Harry m'a même un jour avoué que le Choixpeau avait failli le mettre à Serpentard.

En entendant ça, Lucius eut un air horrifié qui fit rire Remus.

- C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère, s'écria-t-il.

Mais le châtain eut un sourire qui rappela à Lucius pourquoi il avait fait partie des Maraudeurs.

- Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander quand il viendra.

- Oh non par pitié, un Potter Serpentard ? Je n'y survivrais pas !

Remus le prit légèrement de pitié et l'entoura de ses bras en disant d'un ton moqueur,

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi un preux Gryffondor, je te protégerai de lui.

Le blond pointa le nez en l'air.

- Humpf, les Malfoys n'ont pas besoin d'être protégés, dit-il fièrement.

- C'est ce que je dis tout le temps à Harry, dit une voix depuis la porte.

Tous les deux se tournèrent pour voir Draco Malfoy avec Harry Potter dans ses bras, se tenir au chambranle de la porte.

Lucius et Remus se levèrent brusquement et le blond s'approcha lentement de son fils.

Draco qui avait lâché Harry qui à présent saluait Remus, regarda son paternel droit dans les yeux.

- Bonjour père. Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé durant ces dernières années… physiquement du moins, dit Draco en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus qu'il avait eu la surprise de trouver assis sur les genoux de son père, quand il était entré dans la pièce.

- Je ne puis en dire autant de toi, lui répondit son père.

Draco eut un sourire amusé, il est vrai qu'il avait grandi et développé une forte carrure. Il portait même un léger bronzage qui ne le rendait que plus sexy… Résultat de cinq années de carambolages aux quatre coins de la terre… enfin, on y reviendra.

- Je suis content de voir revoir, père… maintenant qu'il semblerait que vous ayez oublié toutes vos idées de mariage sur la pureté de sang et tout le charabia.

Son père fronça les sourcils.

- Et qui te dit que j'ai oublié mes idées ?

- Pour la simple raison que vous êtes avec Lupin maintenant. Je crois que c'est suffisant comme raison, non ?

Son père renifla dédaigneusement. Tout de suite Remus se planta devant lui et dit d'une voix dangereuse,

- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! Seriez-vous en train de sous-entendre que je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous ?

- Mais non mais…, tenta de dire le concerné lamentablement.

Mais le loup-garou le coupa.

- Alors comme ça, je ne te mérite pas ? Bien, je crois que ta chambre t'accueillera à nouveau à bras ouverts… et SEUL !

- Mais amour, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais très bien.

- NON je ne le sais pas et je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter tes explications foireuses.

Puis se tournant vers Draco et Harry qui les regardaient avec hilarité, il dit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

- Draco, Harry ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous revoir et je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos explications avec cette tête de mule qui vous sert respectivement de père et de beau-père.

- Remus ! s'écria Malfoy Senior.

Mais l'ancien loup-garou sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son mari, continua,

- Bon maintenant je crois que je vais aller rendre visite à Severus, j'espère qu'il aura une potion pour me faire oublier cette incarnation de l'orgueil et de la fierté qui me sert de mari.

- QUOI ? MAIS REMUS TU NE PEUX PAS M'OUBLIER ! JE T'AIME MOI, QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DEVENIR SANS TOI…, commença à hurler Malfoy Senior.

- Oh oui, tu te souviens que tu m'aimes juste quand ça t'arrange. Non merci, très peu pour moi. Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as épousé si tu avais tellement honte de moi, continua Remus imperturbable. Bon allez au revoir tout le monde, bonne journée.

Et il sortit laissant derrière lui un Draco et un Harry pliés en quatre alors que Lucius avait un visage décomposé et la bouche largement ouverte. Puis il se secoua et dit,

- Est-ce que je viens de rêver ou Remus vient de plus ou moins me quitter ? demanda-t-il.

Draco et Harry toujours en train de pleurer de rire, et se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas tomber par terre, secouèrent la tête.

Tout d'un coup, Lucius Malfoy perdant toute dignité courut jusqu'à la porte et sortit dans le Hall Principal en hurlant,

- Remus Lupin-Malfoy ! Je vous interdis de me quitter, revenez tout de suite ici !

Draco regarda Harry et le prenant dans ses bras lui dit,

- Eh bien mon père a vraiment changé depuis mon départ.

Mais Harry sourit et se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l'embrasser doucement avant de dire,

- Non, je dirais que c'est plutôt Remus qui l'a changé.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, fit le blond avec une moue sur le visage.

- J'ai toujours raison chéri, dit le Survivant d'un air espiègle.

- Et après c'est moi que tu traites de vaniteux, soupira Malfoy Junior d'un faux air dramatique.

- Ben tu sais à force de te fréquenter, tu as fini par déteindre sur moi, chéri, dit le brun.

- Par pitié, combien de fois ne t'ai-je pas demandé de ne pas m'appeler par ces surnoms dégoulinants de niaiserie, se plaignit Draco alors qu'Harry étouffait un petit rire discret.

D'ailleurs ce dernier prit une boue boudeuse avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Mais Dracooooooo, tu sais que moi j'adoooooooore t'appeler comme ça, s'il teuuu plaîîîîîît.

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord mais juste dans l'intimité. Je refuse net que tu m'appelles comme ça devant les autres.

Son mari eut un large sourire et s'écria,

- Adjugé !

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et pour faire taire son mari, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine séance de bécotage, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer un Remus débraillé et aux lèvres rougies et un Lucius avec les cheveux légèrement en pétard et avec la chemise ressortant de son pantalon. Il était loin l'aristocrate snob toujours tiré à quatre épingles.

Draco émit un sifflement moqueur et dit sarcastiquement,

- Eh bien je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé pendant votre réconciliation…

Le loup-garou devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre alors que Lucius lui répliquait du tac au tac,

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de peloter ton mari n'importe où et n'importe quand.

- Que voulez-vous père, je tiens ça de vous.

Remus éclata de rire et embrassa légèrement le blond qui lui servait de mari.

- Je crois que là, chéri, ton propre fils vient de te casser.

Lucius Malfoy se renfrogna et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avec toute la classe qui le distinguait. Remus, quant à lui, alla sans façons s'installer sur ses genoux sous l'œil horrifié de son propre mari.

Harry et Draco en firent de même et voyant que Lucius refusait de parler, Remus décida de commencer.

- Alors, si vous nous expliquiez ce que vous avez fait pendant ces cinq longues années, demanda-t-il aux tourtereaux.

**TBC**

_**Helloooooo !**_

_**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ? Donc, Draco et Harry sont de retour. Lucius n'a pas l'air de vouloir les trucider. On sait enfin qu'il était amoureux de Remus. Ne reste plus qu'à se demander une seule chose : qu'ont fait Harry et Draco pendant ces cinq années ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


	3. Frasques épiques

**Chapitre 3**

**Frasques épiques**

Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda.

- Je raconte ou veux-tu le faire ?

Harry lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

- C'est comme tu veux, mais vas-y raconte toi, et moi je rajouterai quelques détails par-ci, par-là.

Draco lui rendit son sourire tendrement et resserra son étreinte sur la taille du petit brun. Ce dernier quant à lui se coula contre le torse large de son mari. Puis les deux tourtereaux se tournant vers Lucius et Remus, Draco commença à parler.

- Donc… la nuit où Harry et moi nous sommes enfuis, nous avons d'abord transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous y avons trouvé un hôtel.

- Combien d'étoiles l'hôtel ? l'interrompit son père.

Draco eut un petit sourire.

- Cinq, père, pour rien au monde je n'aurais dormi dans un autre hôtel, enfin au début parce qu'après…

Remus et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel avec cependant un petit sourire en coin. Ils comprenaient parfaitement ce que c'était que d'être mariés à un Malfoy.

- Bref, nous avons loué une chambre et y avons passé la nuit. C'est le lendemain que nos aventures ont vraiment commencé : nous avons pris un petit-déjeuner au cours duquel on a parlé de ce qu'on allait faire à partir de là. Tout d'abord, nous sommes allés à Gringotts et fait faire des cartes magiques pour faciliter le payement et ne pas devoir revenir quand on serait à court d'argent. Après ça, nous nous sommes rapidement rendus au Ministère de la Magie et comme Harry était le Vainqueur, le Ministre en personne nous a reçus immédiatement. Quand il a compris qu'on voulait qu'il nous marie, il a tout de suite appelé sa secrétaire et une heure plus tard, nous étions unis.

A ce souvenir, une expression tendre apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Draco qui le remarqua, ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui et l'embrassa légèrement. Ils furent interrompus par un discret « Hum hum » venant de la part de Remus alors que le père Malfoy semblait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Les deux tourtereaux arrêtèrent le baiser, et le blond continua.

- On a décidé de faire le tour du monde puisqu'on était de toute façon en fuite et qu'on n'allait pas revenir en Angleterre pour un moment. Nous sommes allés dans des endroits inimaginables aussi bien du côté Moldu que du côté sorcier et bien sûr, dans chaque pays on a eu des problèmes. On a commencé par la France, et entre nous c'est fou ce que les sorciers français sont snobs. Une fois qu'on y était, on a voulu monter tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel.

- Bien sûr ce que Draco ne dit pas c'est qu'il a voulu y monter en dehors des heures d'ouverture, intervint Harry d'un air ironique.

Draco grogna et bouda légèrement.

- Oui ben, excuse-moi d'être romantique et de vouloir organiser un dîner aux chandelles.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel face à sa mauvaise foi.

- Oui en attendant, c'est moi qui ai dû trouver une excuse pour expliquer au garde Moldu qui nous a surpris comment on avait réussi à monter une table, des chaises, et toute la nourriture au sommet de la tour sans que personne ne nous voie ! Bref tout ça pour dire que le garde n'a bien sûr absolument pas avalé nos salades, et Draco à court de patience, lui a jeté un _Oubliette_. Et on s'est carapatés à vitesse grand V.

A ce moment-là, le brun s'arrêta et jeta un regard au blond, mais voyant que ce dernier continuait toujours à bouder, se résolut à poursuivre leur récit tout seul.

- Après ça, on a passé deux mois à visiter Paris puis le reste de la France en allant du Nord vers le Sud. D'ailleurs, à Saint-Tropez, c'était bien marrant la plage nudiste, fit le brun avec du rire dans sa voix.

Draco rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. On peut dire qu'à cause de son éducation des plus strictes, il avait un sens de la pudeur assez développé. Si dans l'intimité de la chambre, il se permettait perversité et dévergondage avec son partenaire, il n'était par contre pas un exhibitionniste. Ce que Harry et Draco ne dirent pas, c'était que Draco avait été choqué, non, même mortifié, de voir tous ces gens nus et encore plus lorsque toute une flopée de filles, attirée par son corps d'albâtre musclé, était venue se coller indécemment à lui. Si Draco était resté tétanisé, Harry lui sous le coup de la jalousie avait laissé libre cours à sa magie et les avait toutes transformées en grenouilles qui étaient allées patauger dans l'eau. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'il avait accepté de les retransformer (bon d'accord après 48 heures de sexe intensif où Draco s'était fait un plaisir de lui démontrer par a+b qu'il était son âme sœur). Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ces filles gardaient un fort appétit pour les mouches.

- Bref, reprit rapidement Draco en rougissant encore, sans s'appesantir sur Saint-Tropez et les bienfaits des plages nudistes, nous sommes ensuite allés en Espagne…

- Où Draco s'est fait agresser par une brute qui voulait coucher avec lui, l'interrompit Harry avec beaucoup d'amusement dans la voix.

- Eh ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible, s'écria le blond.

- Mouais, dis plutôt que celui-là n'avait jamais vu de cheveux blonds de sa vie vu que tous les Espagnols sont bruns…

- Humpf, fit justement le blond.

- Allez, je te taquine chéri continue ton récit, dit malicieusement Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Mouais, bref après l'Espagne, ce fut l'Italie. Là le problème était qu'au moindre pas, des jeunes mâles en chaleur se scotchaient à nous et, avec un romantisme dégoulinant de niaiserie, s'agenouillaient devant l'un de nous pour nous déclamer des vers d'amour, eurk j'en frissonne encore, fit Draco d'une voix dégoûtée alors qu'Harry était mort de rire.

- Avoue quand même que le brun à lunettes roses et avec le pantalon de cuir alors qu'il faisait une chaleur pas possible était pas mal, dit le brun entre deux hoquets de rire.

A ce souvenir, Draco eut un petit sourire et se mit à imiter d'une petite voix hésitant entre le très grave et le très aigu.

- _Ô toi, belle âme_

_Par ton regard d'acier_

_Qui a fait entrer une lame_

_Dans mon cœur brisé._

_Ce cœur qui hier encore_

_Restait froid pour tout corps_

_Et qu'aujourd'hui te voyant_

_Bat n'importe comment._

_Ô toi, beau garçon_

_M'aimeras-tu un jour_

_Comme un glaçon_

_Qui fondra d'amour ?_

Les trois personnes étaient mortes de rire tandis que Draco lui-même essayait de retenir son hilarité. Harry finit par demander dans un souffle les larmes coulant sur son visage tellement il riait.

- Et c'était quoi encore la réponse improvisée que tu lui as donnée ?

Draco eut un petit sourire tandis qu'une lueur sadique passait dans ses yeux.

- _Ô toi, pauvre esprit_

_Ne vois-tu donc pas _

_Cette bague de grand prix_

_Qui orne mon doigt ?_

_Bague! Signe d'union_

_Avec l'homme de ma vie_

_Qui m'a donné son nom_

_Pour être mon chéri._

A présent même Lucius se tenait le ventre en riant comme il n'avait jamais ri de sa vie.

A ce moment, un elfe de maison vint au salon où ils étaient assis pour prévenir Lucius que sa correspondance était arrivée. Le pauvre elfe retourna dans les cuisines, traumatisé pour le reste de sa vie pour avoir vu son maître d'habitude si froid et si hautain en train de rire.

Au bout de longues minutes, les quatre hommes finirent par se calmer et Remus demanda,

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Oh, le mec est devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et s'est enfui avant qu'on ait pu dire Quidditch, dit légèrement Harry même si on sentait quand même un pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

- Enfin, après l'Italie, continua Draco, nous sommes allés en Autriche, mais nous n'y sommes restés que quelques heures.

- Pourquoi si peu ? s'étonna son père.

Draco fut pris d'un fou rire pas possible et ce fut Harry qui répondit mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Quand on a transplané, on est apparus tout près de la frontière entre l'Autriche et la République Tchèque, en clair en plein milieu de la forêt de Bavière. Le temps de réaliser où on se trouvait, on s'est fait poursuivre par une bande de sangliers qui voulaient pointer leurs cornes dans nos fesses. On a fini par leur échapper en grimpant sur un arbre. Ils sont restés en bas à attendre qu'on descende pendant des heures. Finalement comme ils avaient faim, ils ont fini par s'en aller. Draco et moi sommes vite descendus de l'arbre et nous nous sommes empressés de transplaner avant que les gentils petits sangliers n'aient le bon goût de revenir, finit-il en pouffant.

Draco qui s'était entre-temps calmé, continua,

- Evidemment après ce petit épisode, aucun de nous ne voulait rester en Autriche ou aller en République Tchèque, alors nous avons directement transplané en Hongrie. Là, j'avoue qu'on s'est quand même beaucoup amusés avec le peuple en dansant et en chantant sur leur folklore et en mangeant des spécialités de la région, d'ailleurs c'était délicieux.

- Oui on s'est trooooop amusés, le coupa ironiquement Harry.

Le blond grimaça.

- Mais Harry, tu permets ! s'écria Draco.

- Oui, oui. Vas-y continue.

- Donc je disais qu'on s'est beaucoup amusés avec les Hongrois _Moldus_, fit Draco en insistant sur le dernier mot alors qu'il regardait Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire, mais les choses se sont corsées une fois qu'on est allé du côté sorcier.

- Corsés ? Tu rigoles j'espère, Draco, s'écria Harry, tu te rends compte qu'on avait une dizaine de vampires à nos trousses qui ne voulaient qu'une chose c'était de goûter au sang Anglais !

- Ouais, disons qu'on était en très mauvaise posture. On a fini par leur échapper en trouvant asile chez un riche propriétaire qui nous a hébergé dans son château. Il était très gentil avec nous, très serviable et nous a logés dans une belle chambre luxueuse pour la nuit.

- C'est fou ce qu'il était gentil de vouloir nous dévorer, fit sarcastiquement Harry.

- Oui, il était parfaitement gentil… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que c'était le jour de la pleine lune et que c'était un loup-garou…

-… et qu'il nous avait accueillis pour lui servir de casse-croûte, termina Harry.

Quand les deux amoureux regardèrent les deux adultes, ils virent que ces derniers avaient les mâchoires qui décollaient et risquaient de se fracasser par terre tandis que leurs yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

- Heu père ? Lupin ? appela Draco d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Mais ils n'eurent aucune réaction.

Harry soupira et sortit sa baguette.

- _Enervatum_.

Remus et Lucius sursautèrent et les regardèrent comme s'ils venaient de débarquer de l'Enfer-même. Finalement Remus demanda presqu'en ayant peur de la réponse.

- Euh vous êtes, là, à la quantième année depuis votre fuite ?

- Heu, je crois qu'un an et demi s'était déjà écoulé à ce moment-là, fit Harry semblant réfléchir, oui c'est ça parce qu'on a passé ensuite six mois à visiter TOUTE la Russie parce que quand même c'était super grand.

- Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez encore eu des pépins dans ce pays ? demanda Malfoy Senior d'une voix presque blasée.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et dirent en même temps,

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

Lucius eut un petit rire hystérique alors qu'il répondait,

- Oh je ne sais pas, juste une sorte d'intuition, c'est tout.

- Eh bien vous avez une très bonne intuition, beau-papa, fit Harry sans remarquer le sursaut de son beau-papa quand il l'avait appelé ainsi.

- Ouais, dit Draco puis se tournant vers Remus il continua, vous saviez qu'Harry était un véritable aimant à catastrophes sur pattes ?

Remus retint un douzième fou rire qui menaçait de le submerger et hocha la tête avec difficulté.

- Ouais ben moi je ne le savais pas et je l'ai appris à mes dépens, fit le blond d'une voix acide.

- Excuse-moi Draco si je ne pouvais pas deviner que Natasha était la fille du plus grand mafioso de la Russie.

Remus et Lucius retinrent un hoquet de surprise en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire alors que Draco répliquait.

- Non c'est sûr que tu ne pouvais pas deviner alors qu'elle portait un flingue et qu'elle s'amusait à menacer de tuer les commerçants qui ne la payaient pas ou alors qu'elle a TUE a homme juste sous tes yeux et que toi tu as dit que c'était juste un accident.

- BAH QUOI ? C'est pas de ma faute si je m'étais pas rendu compte que tout ce qu'elle cherchait c'était à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre pour bien profiter de nous deux.

- Oui c'est sûr, ce n'est que quand tu m'as trouvé attaché à une table de torture et elle presque nue avec un fouet à la main que tu t'es décidé à ENFIN me croire.

- Oui mais je me suis quand même bien rattrapé après, non ?

- Mouais, j'avoue que tu as été très convainquant quand sous l'effet de la rage et sans penser aux conséquences, tu lui as lancé un Doloris alors que ce n'était qu'une Moldue.

- Hum excuse-moi si je suis jaloux, la prochaine fois je devrais peut-être te laisser te débrouiller seul, après tout, tu avais l'air d'apprécier le traitement qu'elle te réservait, dit Harry d'un air boudeur.

En ayant dit cela, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco et s'apprêtait à se lever quand le blond l'attira en arrière et l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais mécontent de ta jalousie, au contraire si tu veux tout savoir, te voir dans cet état n'a fait que m'exciter. J'ose espérer que tu te souviens encore de la nuit qu'on a passée suite à cet incident et soi-dit en passant nuit après laquelle, tu n'as pas pu marcher pendant une semaine.

Les joues du Survivant se colorèrent légèrement et il secoua la tête.

- En tout cas je n'oublierai jamais ta tronche quand on a appris qui était le père de la _pauvre_ Natasha, fit Harry en se marrant.

- Bah quoi quelqu'un devait le prévenir que sa fille se trouvait à l'hôpital après que tu l'aies si salement amochée.

- Ouais, tu te souviens quand son père te postillonnait dessus en te hurlant les pires menaces ?

- Ouais ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir je peux t'assurer, je me suis frotté le visage après pendant une demi-heure sous la douche pour enlever la trace de ses postillons, fit le blond avec dégoût.

Harry piqua un fou rire et dit,

- N'empêche qu'heureusement tu as pensé à lancer un sort d'_Oubliette_ à Natasha sinon on serait déjà six pieds sous terre à cause de son père.

- Ouais…

- Et après, demanda Malfoy Senior légèrement inquiet, vous avez fait quoi ?

Draco et Harry haussèrent leurs épaules et le brun répondit.

- On a continué vers le Sud. On est allés en Mongolie, mais bon à part les steppes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y voir. Donc, on est directement allés en Inde… enfin pas exactement…

Draco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à ce souvenir, et face aux regards interrogateurs de Lucius et Remus, il se résolut à parler.

- C'est-à-dire qu'on avait mal calculé, et on est arrivé au Cachemire et du coup, on a bien failli y relancer la guerre. Les Indiens ont cru qu'on était des espions envoyés par les Pakistanais pour semer la pagaille dans leurs troupes, et les Pakistanais ont cru qu'on était des espions Indiens qui voulaient trouver leurs failles pour que l'Inde envahisse le Cachemire. Bref, on s'est fait canarder de tous les côtés, et une fois qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne nous trouveraient pas, ils se sont mis à se tirer dessus. Bref, on s'est vite rendus l'un chez le premier ministre pakistanais, l'autre chez le premier ministre indien pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils ont bien failli nous tuer sous le coup de leur colère, mais heureusement la crise politique fut évitée, et comme pour presque tous les pays qu'on visité, on a filé à l'Anglaise.

- Oui, on a vraiment eu chaud, du coup quand après ça, on s'est rendus en Chine, on a été super prudents, fit Harry. On n'avait pas trop envie d'avoir toute la puissance chinoise à nos trousses.

- Et encore, malgré toutes nos précautions, on a encore failli provoquer une crise, continua Draco mais cette fois avec ses yeux lançant des éclairs, tandis qu'Harry, frissonnant se serrait très fort contre le blond.

Voyant leur manège, les deux plus âgés, s'attendirent au pire et ils ne furent pas déçus. Ce fut Draco qui continua alors qu'Harry tremblait légèrement.

- Un soir pour dîner, on a eu le malheur de choisir un restaurant qui était tenu par la mafia chinoise, et il se trouve que le physique d'Harry leur a particulièrement plu. Ils nous ont drogués, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais assis sur un trottoir et Harry n'était plus là. Quant à Harry, il…

Mais Draco ne put continuer tellement il était furieux, alors ce fut Harry qui continua d'une voix morne.

- Pendant que j'étais inconscient, ils m'avaient emmené dans l'un de leurs repères et ensuite ils avaient l'intention de me vendre comme esclave sexuel pour un homme riche. L'un d'eux était un sorcier et m'avait reconnu tout de suite. Il savait de quoi j'étais capable, et c'est pour ça qu'il était parti chercher un autre sorcier qu'il connaissait afin qu'à eux deux, ils me neutralisent et que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. Mais, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'effet de la drogue disparaisse rapidement de mon corps et heureusement pour moi, je me suis réveillé plutôt que ce qu'ils attendaient. Je me suis battu, je les ai transformés en poissons rouges et depuis j'ai mes propres animaux domestiques, finit le brun avec un sourire sadique en sortant de sa poche un aquarium étréci dans lequel nageaient plusieurs petits poissons.

- Et en plus, Harry leur a laissé leur mémoire et leurs souvenirs, donc ils comprennent tout ce qu'ils voient, n'est-ce pas ? fit Draco avec un sourire carnassier à l'attention des poissons qui, bien que cela soit impossible, prirent un air apeuré.

D'un geste de la main, le bocal disparut.

- Vous êtes redoutable, murmura Lucius à l'attention du brun.

Mais le brun haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'as-tu fait ensuite, Harry ? demanda Remus avec du respect dans la voix.

- Eh bien, dès le début de nos voyages, avec Draco on s'était très vite rendus compte de la nécessité de pouvoir communiquer, et ce en toutes circonstances. C'est pour ça qu'on avait des miroirs communicants, comme celui que m'avait donné Sirius. Donc, j'ai tout de suite contacté Draco et on n'a eu aucun problème à se retrouver.

- Evidemment, après ça, on voulait vraiment prendre notre temps ailleurs. Alors, on a été en Birmanie, en faisant bien attention à éviter la junte militaire. On a visité plusieurs de leurs temples, en profitant des paysages magnifiques et en restant loin de toute civilisation. On avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de se retrouver. On y est restés pendant dix mois pendant lesquels, on s'est aussi amusés à jouer à Tarzan et Jane, fit Draco avec un rire dans la voix.

Fermement calé contre lui, Harry pouffa aussi. Mais ce fut Remus qui souleva le point le plus important qui fit éclater de rire les deux Malfoys alors que le brun boudait.

- Et je suppose, Harry, que c'était toi qui jouait le rôle de Jane ?

S'en suivirent plusieurs minutes d'hilarité qui laissa les trois zigotos essoufflés, tandis que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier boudait fermement et s'était renfrogné.

- Bien, si vous avez fini de vous fendre la poire, on pourrait peut-être continuer ? fit-il âprement.

Ce fut Draco qui, après lui avoir posé un petit bisou d'excuse sur la joue, continua la narration de leurs aventures.

- Bah après ça, on en avait légèrement marre des pays de l'Est, alors on a décidé d'aller en Amérique…

-… et évidemment avec la chance qu'on avait on est tombé sur un fils à papa de riche rancher, pourri-gâté, continua Draco mais il se fit interrompre par Harry.

- Tiens ça me fait penser à quelqu'un, fit le brun en regardant Malfoy Junior avec insistance.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un fils à papa pourri-gâté, s'écria le blond.

- Noooooon, juste un peu, fit son mari de manière ironique.

- Allez arrête Harry, je l'ai peut-être été, mais je ne le suis plus donc on arrête cette conversation.

Le brun eut un sourire moqueur et haussa les épaules.

- Bon allez, continue beau blond.

- Donc on est tombés sur ce gosse de 24 ans qui lui est tombé amoureux d'Harry, fit Draco les yeux laçant des avada kedavras à ce souvenir.

Harry eut un léger rire et embrassa Draco pour qu'il se calme.

- Ouais, je savais que j'étais irrésistible mais là, j'avoue que ça a dépassé mes espérances, fit le brun.

- Hé, c'est moi qui dis ça d'habitude, s'écria Malfoy Junior.

- Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés, j'ai le droit d'en profiter non ? dit le Survivant.

- Je crois que tu ne t'en es pas privé, fit Draco d'une voix acide.

- Allez avoue que ça t'a plu quand on a fait l'amour sur un cheval.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs c'est la seule chose qui m'ait plu parce que franchement voir cet imbécile de Jason te draguer sous mes yeux ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir !

- Non, attends le meilleur c'était quand il m'a demandé de divorcer pour me marier avec lui, fit Harry en riant, il était tellement arrogant et orgueilleux que pour lui, je ne pouvais que tomber sous son charme – inexistant je dois l'avouer – et te laisser tomber, toi !

- Ouais, ah si en parlant d'orgueil, je me souviens encore d'un truc qui m'a plu.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Bah quand le jour de notre départ, tu as dit devant tous ses amis et son père que sa tête n'était qu'un ballon rempli d'orgueil et d'air et que pour rien au monde tu ne me laisserais tomber pour quelqu'un comme lui, dit Draco fièrement.

- Eh ben quoi, c'était la vérité non ? J'ai juste énoncé un fait, je croyais que pour toi c'était clair et que tu n'avais pas à être jaloux.

- Oui, mais jusqu'à présent tu n'avais jamais dit devant d'autres personnes que tu étais amoureux de moi et j'avoue que ça m'a touché.

- Oh mon amour que je t'aime, dit Harry en se jetant sur son mari et en l'embrassant.

Cependant ils furent interrompus par deux petits toussotements.

- On peut dire que vous vous êtes bien amusés durant ces cinq années, dit Remus en les regardant avec un certain respect.

Draco et Harry eurent un petit rire et dirent en chœur,

- Oh ça oui, on s'est bien amusés, et encore on ne vous a pas tout raconté sinon on y serait encore demain. Mais, à la fin, les enfants nous surnommaient des catastrophes ambulantes !

Un grand silence dans la salle, puis Lucius demanda,

- Les enfants ?

- Ah oui, on allait vous en parler justement, en fait…, commença Harry.

Mais à ce moment-là, les portes du salon s'ouvrirent avec fracas pour laisser entrer deux enfants de 4 ans et demi qui étaient la parfaite réplique de Draco et Harry à leur âge, en hurlant,

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- PAPOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Des faux jumeaux.

**TBC**

_**Voilà, voilà… Alors, alors, vous avez aimé ou pas ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires pour me donner votre avis ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour que cette fic soit complète. Donc soyez au rendez-vous pour le final de cette mini-fic ! ;)**_

_**Bisous bisous et bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


	4. Surprise, grand-père !

**Chapitre 4**

**Surprise, grand-père !**

En entendant les portes du salon s'ouvrir, les quatre adultes s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qui causait ce raffut.

Quand les enfants les appelèrent, Draco et Harry se levèrent pour recevoir dans leurs bras chacun l'un des garçons. Ironiquement le brun s'était jeté dans les bras de Draco tandis que le blond était dans les bras d'Harry.

Finalement Draco et Harry vinrent se rasseoir avec les enfants toujours dans leurs bras. Puis Harry demanda sévèrement,

- Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer la raison de tout ce chahut ?

Le petit brun qui était dans les bras de Draco répondit le premier.

- Bah moi j'étais tranquillement en train de lire un livre de potions lorsque Sacha me l'a pris et a commencé à courir. Puis il est tombé et le livre lui a échappé des mains pour tomber dans le lac.

- C'EST PAS VRAI, moi je voulais jouer avec toi alors que toi tu m'as ignoré et as commencé à parler avec ce serpent, l'interrompit le blond.

- BIEN SÛR, parce que toi tu ne sais pas parler aux serpents, peut-être ?

- J'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas, j'ai juste dis que tu préfères, TOI, contrairement à MOI, parler aux serpents que de jouer avec moi alors que je suis ton frère.

- Mais arrête Sacha, s'écria le brun, tu sais très bien que je passe mon temps avec toi et pour une fois que je vois d'aussi beaux jardins et que j'ai envie de regarder, il faut que toi, tu me déranges.

- MAIS…

- STOOOOOOOOP ! ASSEZ ! cria Draco qui en avait légèrement marre de leur dispute.

Les deux garçons se turent en même temps et se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes.

- Draco ! dit Harry en un geste apaisant pour l'empêcher de s'énerver.

Le blond se calma tout de suite en croisant le regard de son mari et Harry se tourna vers ses deux fils en leur demandant sévèrement,

- Bien si vous m'expliquiez calmement pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez ? Samuel commence, veux-tu bien ? Et je veux la vérité donc pas de mensonges édulcorés, compris ?

Le petit garçon brun s'apprêtait à crier haut et fort les torts de son frère lorsqu'il se souvint que son papou lui avait demandé de le faire calmement. Alors il se détendit légèrement et expliqua d'une voix posée.

- Eh bien, malgré nos voyages, quand on arrivés ici, j'ai eu envie de visiter les jardins parce qu'ils sont très beaux. En arrivant près d'une fontaine je suis tombé sur un petit serpent noir. Alors j'ai commencé à lui parler et on a fait la connaissance. A ce moment-là, Sacha est arrivé en courant et il a fait fuir le serpent. Il m'a dit qu'on s'en fichait.

- Samuel ! Ton langage ! dit Harry sévèrement avant même que Draco ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Oui pardon papou, fit le petit garçon contrit.

- Maintenant continue, dit doucement Draco.

- Enfin il m'a dit que les serpents on en avait rencontré des milliers et c'était pas grave si celui-là s'était enfui parce qu'il venait de trouver le terrain de Quidditch le plus énorme qu'il ait jamais vu et qu'il fallait absolument que je le voie, mais moi j'ai pas voulu parce que j'étais fâché contre lui parce qu'il avait fait fuir le petit serpent et c'est pour ça que…

- Samuel ! Veux-tu bien faire des phrases correctes ? lui ordonna sévèrement Draco sous les yeux amusés de Lucius et de Remus.

- Oui papa pardon. Enfin bref après ça, nous nous sommes tous les deux fâchés et nous sommes dits des choses méchantes. Mais moi je ne voulais pas lui dire ces choses et alors je suis venu ici pour vous demander qui de nous deux avait raison, finit la parfaite réplique d'Harry.

Après ça, Draco et Harry se tournèrent vers Sacha et Draco demanda,

- Es-tu d'accord avec tout ce que vient de dire ton frère, Sacha ?

Le blond hocha la tête et lança un regard désolé à son frère. Maintenant qu'il avait entendu la version de l'histoire de Samuel, Sacha se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tort, mais ne savait pas comment s'excuser.

Cependant le petit brun avait capté le regard que venait de lui lancer son jumeau alors il se détacha des bras de son père et s'approcha doucement de Sacha qui était dans les bras de son papou. Le blond aussi se détacha des bras de son papou et Samuel le prit dans ses bras en lui disant,

- Je te pardonne, c'est pas grave.

Draco et Harry regardèrent leurs enfants qui étaient des faux jumeaux, avec tendresse.

Remus en voyant cette scène familiale, se sentit un peu ému et se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler leur présence à lui et à Lucius, à Harry et Draco. D'ailleurs ces derniers se tournèrent vers eux tandis que les deux faux-jumeaux les regardaient de manière curieuse, puis Sacha, qui était le plus espiègle des deux se tourna vers son père et demanda,

- Dis papa, c'est Papy Lulu qui est assis là ?

Le Papy Lulu qui était en train de boire un verre de whisky faillit s'étouffer quand il entendit comment venait de le nommer le petit blond.

Harry et Draco, quant à eux, ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas pouffer, chose à laquelle ils échouèrent lamentablement en entendant Remus rire à gorge déployée.

Lucius fronça les sourcils en voyant son mari et lui demanda avec acidité,

- Remus arrête tout de suite de te moquer de moi et toi, Draco, j'EXIGE des explications, termina-t-il d'une voix polaire et menaçante.

Malfoy Senior s'attendait presque à ce que les deux enfants s'enfuient en courant. De toute façon c'était la réaction que tout le monde avait quand il était en colère, mais à sa grande surprise, Samuel et Sacha se mirent devant leurs parents, et Samuel dit,

- Papy Lulu, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme ça à papa ? Il n'a pas fait de bêtises, alors pourquoi tu es fâché contre lui ?

Lucius regarda le gosse qui du haut de ses 80 cm lui tenait tête et soudain devant ses yeux, apparut l'image d'un autre garçon de 7 ans qui avait fait la même chose devant l'un des, à l'époque, ex-Mangemorts qui avait haussé le ton contre lui.

Cependant il s'interdit de s'émouvoir devant ce petit bout de chou (il était un Malfoy après tout) et se tourna vers son fils, lui demandant d'une voix plus gentille,

- Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu… vous aviez eu des enfants ?

- Eh bien, Harry et moi étions sur le point de le dire quand ces petits monstres ont débarqué, fit le blond en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Sacha.

- En fait Draco, intervint Remus, ce que ton père veut dire c'est pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit dès le début et seulement maintenant ? Après votre récit.

- Heu je crois qu'on avait justement un peu peur de la réaction de beau-papa, fit Harry en se serrant contre Draco qui le prit dans ses bras.

Tout à coup Samuel qui était le plus raisonnable lui demanda,

- Dis Papou, pourquoi est-ce que Papy Lulu est fâché contre nous ?

- Argh par Salazar, arrêtez de me donner ce surnom ridicule, j'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux à chaque fois que je l'entends et je n'ai que 45 ans bon sang !

- PAPA ! cria Draco, TON LANGAGE, s'il te plaît, tu es en présence d'enfants je te signale.

- Ah oui, pardon, fit Lucius légèrement mal à l'aise alors que Remus était toujours en train de se fendre la poire.

Alors pour se venger, Malfoy Senior, demanda à Harry,

- Dites, Potter…

- Potter-Malfoy, le coupa le concerné.

- Pardon ? demanda Lulu interloqué.

- Je me suis marié avec Draco donc je porte aussi son nom, donc je ne suis plus Potter, mais Potter-Malfoy.

Malfoy senior sembla fulminer un instant, mais se calma rapidement et allait reprendre la parole lorsque Harry le coupa encore une fois dans son élan,

- De plus comme je suis votre gendre maintenant, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. C'est Harry, enchanté !

Mais loin de rire à la petite plaisanterie du brun, soudainement Lucius blanchit et devint pâle comme un cadavre, il venait seulement maintenant de réaliser que le Survivant était son gendre vu qu'il avait épousé son fils.

Ç'en fut trop pour les nerfs du pauvre homme qui s'évanouit.

Remus s'arrêta tout de suite de rire et accourut vers son mari. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait juste perdu conscience, un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

Harry en voyant Remus, eut vraiment la confirmation du pourquoi il avait fait partie des Maraudeurs et dit,

- Je ne le sens pas là, ton sourire, Remus.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est plutôt Lucius qui ne devrait pas le sentir, mais comme il n'est pas en état de le voir, je pense que ça ne pose pas de problème.

Sur ces paroles sages, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un seau dans lequel il semblait qu'il y avait de l'eau tout droit venue de l'Océan Arctique.

- Je vous conseille de reculer, ses réactions sont parfois… hum inattendues.

Draco et Harry prirent leurs enfants dans leurs bras et allèrent s'asseoir tranquillement dans le canapé tout en observant la scène.

Remus prit le seau et le lança en plein sur le visage de Lucius qui se réveilla en hurlant,

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, MAIS T'ES MALADE LUPIN ? JE VAIS TOMBER MALADE ET JE VAIS AVOIR UN NEZ ROUGE, JE VAIS ÊTRE RIDICULE ET TOUT LE MONDE VA SE MOQUER DE MOI, JE NE TE CONSIDERE PLUS COMME MON MARI, TU M'ES QU'UN INSENSIBLE QUI SE FICHE PAS MAL DE MOI, TU NE M'AIMES PAS… BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOU…

Draco et Harry étaient morts de rire et les enfants riaient joyeusement. Remus quant à lui regardait Lucius avec toute la tendresse du monde et se préparait à le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il fut arrêté par un tonitruant « ATCHOUM » de la part de Lucius.

Tout de suite le silence se fit dans la salle, tandis qu'un deuxième « ATCHOUM » à ébranler les murs se fit entendre.

- Wow, père je ne vous savais pas aussi frileux, dit Draco d'un air ébahi.

- Draco, atchoum, je t'interdis, atchoum, de faire le moindratCHOUM commentaire surATCHOUM ce que tu viens de voirATCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !

Draco n'en put plus et explosa de rire les larmes coulant de son visage tellement il se marrait.

- DRACO, gronda son père mais personne n'y prit garde.

Samuel et Sacha glissèrent des bras de leurs parents et coururent vers le blond toujours assis par terre. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui et Sacha commença.

- Tu sais, on t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Papy Lulu…

-… et si toi aussi tu nous aimes, alors tu veux bien…, continua Samuel.

-… nous laisser nous asseoir sur tes genoux et…

-… tu veux bien aussi nous raconter une histoire pendant que…

-… tu seras dans ton lit avec un groooooooooos…

-… rhume et un nez tout rouuuuuuuge comme…

-… le père Noël et si on est sages…

-… tu veux bien nous laisser passer…

-… Noël avec toi, Papy Remus, Papou et Papa ? finit Sacha.

Lucius les regardait avec des yeux exorbités comme s'il venait soudain de leur pousser une deuxième, une troisième et pourquoi pas une quatrième tête. Il finit par hausser les épaules d'un air fataliste puis leur ouvrit les bras en disant,

- Oui à toutes vos questions.

- Youppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, crièrent les faux-jumeaux en même temps.

- MAIS…, s'empressa de les couper Lucius.

Les deux garçons se calmèrent immédiatement et attendirent dans un silence quasi religieux la suite. Lucius eut un petit sourire en coin et dit,

- A une seule condition.

- Laquelle ? demandèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation Samuel et Sacha.

- POUR L'AMOUR DE SALAZAR, ARRÊTEZ DE M'APPELER PAPY LULU, J'AI L'IMPRESSION D'ÊTRE UN VIEILLARD DE 70 ANS !

**FIN**

_**Et voilàààààààà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que ça vous a bien plu et que vous avez passé un petit moment sympa en la lisant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions. **_

_**Sinon, je continue toujours à poster les chapitres pour PADEAM, et la semaine prochaine je vais également poster la première partie d'un Two Shot qui aura à nouveau comme personnages principaux Harry, Draco et Lucius.**_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


End file.
